Tokkai Hei10-103117, published by the Japan Patent Office in 1998, proposes that in an in-cylinder fuel injection four-stroke cycle internal combustion engine, homogeneous combustion, whereby fuel is injected in the intake stroke, be performed in the period from the beginning of cranking during start-up to the point at which the engine rotation speed reaches a fixed speed, and that stratified charge combustion, whereby fuel is injected in the compression stroke, be performed thereafter.